Blackmyst
Blackmyst is a chat room on Kongregate. Widely considered the most mysterious room of all, its fast pace and unorthodox style can be intimidating to newcomers, but those who venture a closer look might find delicious secrets in the darkness. __TOC__ Resident Moderators Akasharoo The resident ninja mod. Saucy Redhead ;D Room owner of Blackmyst, who prevailed from many centuries of hardwork and labor to create the civilization known as Blackmyst. Bow down to her, for she is the goddess of the Royal Myst! Her jest is DarkDemon515. Long live our goddess Akasharoo! Bman255 deasta SonicOkami Rachel654 Regulars noahx44 "nurp" ZeroJam This guy has been known to be a little extreme in kongregate and tinychat, he has been a Blackmyst reg since 2012 then took a short break and came back again (this time permanently) He can be found in random chat rooms but he was formerly in the chat room as an annoying reg and stupid reg http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Caf%C3%A9_Kong he has a tinychat and he may be known to joke around with you guys even when his jokes are offensive and/or not really funny. Height: 5'7 Weight: Over 9000! :P Eye Color:Black Hair Color: Black Skin Color: Brown Sexuality: Hetero Loves: Pokemon Name In Rl: Brian Sisters: 4 Brothers: 3 (Not Using Kong) EmmaSaysDuh squire0100 FarmerofAsh missyyum58 Baushi mhawkins22 The pet hawk of blackmyst and crazy mountain man who smokes weed for eternity. He is generally kind but can be insane or even a bit pissed of with everybody, even if they didn't do anything. Often likes to work out alot and just somehows cuts himself without meaning to, the stupid anus. Gets on better with the women of Blackmyst than the guys, mainly because he can be slick when he wants to be. Also a crazy Irish looney that loves everyone really, to quote 'When i die, i'll give you my dog tags, and if you dont want them, i wont die. Simple as that.' <--- Meant for someone special. Besties are Gothicangel8333, Bluewizzrobe ( HAIL DA KING MOFO!), noahx44 and various others that arent regs and others that are regs. :) Aight im gonna go smoke a joint and head to Blackmyst. Hawk out people. Nicknames: Hawkbro, Hawk, Hawky and Mikey :D EmmaSaysDuh Emma is a gorgeous little thang and Is MafiaPrincess' older sister and mhawkins22's younger sister. Emma can often be seen in Blackmyst or Role Playing 1, but mainly Blackmyst. She often makes people laugh and is smarter than the average Emma :). She shares the position of Queen Of The Myst with Gothicangel8333. Two beautiful queens for our Sacred Myst :D. Emma is often able to cheer people up when they are sad and is very loveable, all the time.She is the smartest person in the myst, with Gothic following in close second. Nicknames: Emma, Emmaness, Emmaberries. Also looks alot like the late "Slash". Ngrules Nicknames: NG, Rules Kkavala Both male and female. Both troll destroyer and troll. Both anti spam and spam. Funny and stupid. You never know what is going to happen around him. He be random! Ex-Regs cawntryboi KeiraYagami Born and Raised in the Myst. Keira, as most call her, is slowly making her way up to a regular. She is good friends with Zed and a few of the other Regs. Also, shes pretty awesome, known to glomp you if you make her happy/excited so watch your back. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms